


Coda

by swtalmnd



Series: Jerk Punk Genius [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Unboxed - Amy Crook
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, this is a coda to a longer fic that isn't finished and no one but QT has read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: I'm working on a huge ridiculous Stuckony coffee shop soulmate AU, and to celebrate QueenThayet's becoming Dr Cutie, I jumped ahead and wrote a very silly little coda to cheer her on into doctoralism.**ssh I know it's not a word just go with it





	Coda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenThayet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/gifts).



Pepper was talking even before the elevator doors finished opening, a whole stack of papers in her hands and and irritated look on her face. "Tony, did you know your father's will had additional clauses?"

Tony shrugged. "Sounds like his brand of asshole," he said, snagging another cube of ham from where Steve was chopping fillings for Bucky's sinfully fluffy omelets, their bond humming with contentment despite the spike of annoyance coming mainly from Tony. "What's this one about?"

"It activated when you were bonded, and came to maturity last week on your anniversary," she said, plopping herself down at the table with a tired sigh. "I've been trying to fight it, but it's ridiculous. Apparently there's a ton of Stark money out there just tied up in this idiot clause."

"Probably more for other stuff, too," said Tony. "Come on, Pep, just lay it on me."

While they were arguing, Bucky had sidled over to the espresso machine and begun to make Pepper's favorite caramel hazelnut latte, filling the room with the smell of fresh espresso. Tony perked up and Bucky shot him a wink, nodding at Tony's empty cup.

Steve retrieved all their empties to wash with a sigh, but Tony could feel their adoration humming underneath the pretense, a show to cheer Pepper up.

Pepper shook her head, smiling a little. "All right, so, Howard was clearly making a lot of assumptions about your eventual keys, so we may be able to contest it based on that alone. It demands that you produce a Stark heir, one you can prove is definitely yours, after one but within five years of bonding. It additionally stipulates that any other children produced by the union will get their own, separate trust funds as long as the first heir is half Stark."

Tony facepalmed, peeking out to look at his two keys standing in the kitchen staring.

Their expressions stayed blank for all of two seconds, and then they looked at each other and yelled in gleeful unison, " _Baby Tony!_ "

"What," said Tony flatly. Excitement bubbled through their soulmate bond, buoyed by love and a fierce, unbridled hope.

Huge grins broke out on both their faces, Steve's earnest and Bucky's lopsided. "Baby Tony, oh my god," said Steve.

"Pepper, we gotta have a baby Tony," said Bucky. "Please tell me we can figure out how to make baby Tony a reality."

"We are not naming it Tony," said the original owner of the name, feeling very blindsided by his lovers' enthusiasm for the idea of a miniature version of him. Which clearly accounted for his mouth continuing on without his permission to add, "And you know, no one was very fond of the original baby Tony."

Three sets of shocked eyes landed on Tony. Steve's emotions changed first into the pure fury that he only showed when confronted with evidence that anyone had ever been less than kind to his Tony. Bucky shifted through sadness and right on past determination and into the pure, adoring love he so often showered on Tony. Pepper's expression stayed at appalled, but that was often her default with Tony, so he didn't pay it much mind.

"Tony," said Bucky softly, like he was trying not to spook his lover, even his emotions a little muted. "Babydoll, do you not want kids?"

"It's okay if you don't," said Steve, the excitement inundated under a different kind of love. "We don't need the money, as long as it won't end up going into something awful if you don't get it."

Tony sighed. "I can honestly say I have never thought about it," he said. He looked down, snagging the top file off the stack for something to do with his hands. "Pepper, are these my copies? Did you give a set to JARVIS?"

"Yes, and yes," said Pepper. She thanked Bucky when he slid over her drink, taking one luxuriating sip before standing. "I'll send the cup back up, but I think I should go."

"Yeah, we've got a lot to talk about," said Steve. "Will you, uh, look into it anyway for us? Just in case?"

"I'll make Nat do it," said Pepper, smirking a little. Nat had turned out to be a very good assistant to Tony, earning her longevity bonuses month after month; being Tony's assistant got more and more lucrative the longer one didn't quit in a huff, but if she could deal with Clint, she could cope with anything Tony could dish out. "She'll enjoy knowing you're all too chicken to ask her to carry it. I am also not going to carry it, so don't even consider asking."

"But Pepper, you're the second-smartest person we know!" said Bucky, blue eyes big and pleading. His eyes lit up and he turned to grab Steve again. "Stevie. Steve. We could have _redhead_ baby Tony."

"No," said Pepper and Tony in unison. Pepper fled into the elevator and abandoned Tony to his fate.

Tony sighed and slumped in his seat as two sets of blue puppy eyes turned on him, hope thrumming through their bond once again. "I'm going to need a lot more caffeine for this."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do NOT add any of my fic to GoodReads!


End file.
